beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Element Wheels
Archer *'Weight:' 5.16 grams Archer has large curves from a bow protruding around one half of its circumference, with some fancy string details engraved in the rest of the design, notably where the crystal is located. Beyblade: Archer Gryph C145S, Archer Gargole SA165WSF, Archer Ifraid W145SB, Archer Killerken 130B, Archer Phoenic 125B Bandid *'Weight:' 4.8 grams Its original color is green. A clear derivative of a "bandit", Bandid oddly does not have a design reminescent of those characters. It vaguely illustrates some longer daggers, but it mostly complements Goreim's shape entirely: like the latter, this Crystal Wheel has block shapes with ridges in them. Beyblade: Bandid Goreim DF145BS, Bandid Genbull F230TB, Bandid Killerken 125W²D Berserker *'Weight:' 4.5 grams With a mostly symmetrical design, Berserker represents lines of chains as well as segments that could represent gloves or much bigger sections of a chain. The Crystal Wheel's orb and its opposite side appear to be boulders in the chains. Beyblade: Berserker Begirados SR200BWD Dark Knight *'Weight:' 3.87 grams Dark Knight is composed of a half-circle of sharp studs, with another half almost resembling a scythe. An interesting feature of this Crystal Wheel is the smooth slope created by this scythe in its design. In its original release, Dark Knight is clear white. Contrary to previous trends in Metal Fight Beyblade, Dark Knight can be fit on any other Chrome Wheel, even of the right-spin kind. It must be placed in Crystal Up Mode, however, to make the customization it is a part of spin left. Beyblade: Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF Gladiator *'Weight:' grams Shaped very symmetrically, Gladiator simply illustrates four half-length swords circling its design, meeting in pairs at their tips. The overall shape created is four-sided, with rather abrupt edges. Beyblade: Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF Guardian *'Weight:' 4.1 grams This Crystal Wheel compliments Revizer exceptionally with its original release in clear blue. Although named Guardian, it acts as the water beneath the leviathan-inspired design of Revizer. Underneath the latter, Guardian barely protrudes and mostly provides bulged protection from lower Attacks. It embraces Revizer's shape completely, even following the curves of the holes which stop Revizer from being entirely circular. Beyblade: Guardian Revizer 160SB, Guardian Gargole M145SB, Guardian Saramanda W145Q Pirates *'Weight:' 4.0 grams Pirates is a perfect vertical mirror of Orojya's sides. The combination of both creates a uniform pattern where Pirates continues the patterns of the snakes that are circled around Orojya's structure. Beyblade: Pirates Orojya 145D, Pirates Killerken A230JSB, Pirates Ifraid T125GCF, Pirates Saramanda T125WB, Pirates Revizer M145CF, Pirates Gryph 160CF, Pirates Phoenic WD145SF Samurai *'Weight:' 5.4 grams This Crystal Wheel has a general shape that tries to embrace Ifraid's own relief curves. On one side, it has a big orb known as a crystal, and it is the part that truly combines Samurai with its Chrome Wheel. To compensate with this big orb, the other side is generally bigger so an overall balance can be gained. However, Samurai can also be placed right on top of Ifraid. In its Chrome Up Mode, Samurai barely protrudes on the sides of the Ifraid Chrome Wheel, but, following this mode change, in Crystal Up Mode, it logically absorbs most if not all of the impacts and offers a completely different performance. Beyblade: Samurai Ifraid W145CF, Samurai Saramanda E230ES, Samurai Orojya 145WD, Samurai Revizer SA165Q, Samurai Pegasis W105R²F Shinobi *'Weight:' 5.4 grams Shinobi's structure is very flat, but the upward protrusion that acts as the crystal that shows within Salamander's hole is much more cylindrical than Samurai's. These shapes serve in allowing a particular mode change: Shinobi can be flipped and placed on top of Salamander to be in Crystal Up Mode. This underside-now-top reveals a lot more relief: some long, angled curves cover the more scaly part of Salamander, on the opposite of the crystal, and a few circular shapes generally follow the Chrome Wheel's structure quite well. That mode change allows the Crystal Wheel to absorb the shocks, and it creates a whole other Beyblade. Beyblade: Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Shinobi Ifraid 230WD, Shinobi Orojya 145ES, Shinobi Orojya 160WSF, Shinobi Gryph WD145TB, Shinobi Genbull 130W²D Thief *'Weight:' 5.3 grams Just like Phoenic, Thief is shaped in an odd way with some longer parts but also numerous circular protrusions. Its initial release colour is grey yellow. Beyblade: Thief Phoenic E230GCF, Thief Saramanda 230WB, Thief Saramanda F230SF Category:Parts Lists